


The Truth Always Comes Out

by Deereboy97



Series: Mitchsen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen Week, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca and Aubrey try to keep their relationship quiet and have for over three years. Until a certain German blonde flirts with Beca and Aubrey's quickly puts her in her place but also revealing the two girls secret.





	The Truth Always Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Mitchsen Week!

Secret relationships never end well for anyone. Who could possibly think they could pull that off? Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen is who. They’ve been secretly dating for the past three years and they’ve had a pretty good track record with hiding it with Beca being in school and Aubrey working full time. They just weren’t together enough for anyone to connect the dots.

 

It all started way back during Aubrey’s final year as a Bella. The same year she had to redeem herself from the previous year’s ‘accident’. This was her year, and nothing, not even that alt girl Beca who was a pain in her ass was going to stop her. This was Aubrey’s team and no one was going to change the way she did things. It was her way or the highway…Then Beca quit and Aubrey blew up inside.

 

Sure the girl was annoying with her constant complaints about the setlist and her suggestions, but Aubrey secretly liked the girl and the fact that her ego potentially coasted her something special ate at her until the she had to swallow her pride and extend an olive branch to Beca to get her to help her. Yes Aubrey Posen needed help to win this thing and Beca was gladly there to help. The two would work well past rehearsal time to work on the set and it was during this time the two learned that they were more alike than different but never done anything about it until after they won the championship.

 

Beca found herself hoisted up against a hotel door and was tongue deep into Aubrey’s mouth. All of their steam was blown off that night in that hotel room. Afterwards, Beca cuddled up with Aubrey and they made themselves official and decided to keep it quiet for now. Beca stayed in Aubrey’s room and neither was worried because Beca was rooming with Stacie who was most likely in another mans room.

 

The two always seemed to have stream of luck over the next three years. With Beca having her dad live by campus, he was usually her excuse to slip off and go see Aubrey at the lodge. Although it was getting quite uncomfortable for Beca when the girls would try and hook her up with someone. Chloe and Stacie would always find someone and try to push them on Beca.

 

Beca knew they were doing it to be nice, but it was kind of hard trying to keep finding excuses to deny these people though.

 

“Chloe, I told you I just don’t like the girl ok?” Beca insisted in frustration.

 

“Beca are you ok?” Chloe asked concerned. “You never like anyone we pick out.”

 

“Yeah shorty, we want you to find someone besides us. You need to get out of this room and for god’s sake, leave that computer alone and let’s go get you some lady action.” Stacie said tugging the small brunette up and Chloe pitched her some clubbing clothes.

 

That’s usually how it went. The girls would drag Beca to some club she had no desire to be near and the same thing happened every time. Someone feeling frisky would offer her a drink and maybe a dance and Beca would deny and sit in the corner texting Aubrey while waiting for a drunk Stacie and Chloe so she could get them home.

 

Then there was the German, The Kommissar. The sexual vibes the woman put off could be sensed through the room and no matter where they found the woman, the same predatory looks were in her eyes. She wanted Beca bad and all Beca could do was fuel the woman’s desire by complimenting her? Real smooth Beca, real smooth.

 

But Beca always seemed to worm her way out of the woman’s vision. She had a girlfriend and her name was Aubrey. But did it stop the hollering from the Bella’s telling her to get some of that German booty? Not even close. Not only did Beca have to fend herself against the Kommissar, but her own Bella’s were trying to feed her to the lion.

 

The best thing to happen for Beca to get her a break was the retreat Chloe booked with Aubrey at the lodge. Seeing Aubrey in weeks was enough to get her excited and over the torture she endured over the past few weeks. And judging by that sly smirk and wink quickly gestured to Beca, Aubrey was happy to see her.

 

Beca faked a stomachache and requested to sleep by the flap in the tent, ‘in case she needed to get out quickly’. And when everyone was asleep, she snuck out and found Aubrey’s cabin, key hidden under the flowerpot just for her and gently walked in to find her lady waiting.

 

“What took you so long?” Aubrey teased.

 

“I like to be fashionably late.” Beca replied dropping her clothes and climbing on top of Aubrey.

 

The girls took this time to catch up on what’s been going on. Part of being in the relationship was to listen to each other and care about the other and they both took it seriously because they both loved each other, it wasn’t just because the sex was amazing. Aubrey talked about her promotion and Beca talked about worlds and the infamous Kommissar.

 

“Well she’s lucky I wasn’t there to knock her down a notch.” Aubrey hissed protectively.

 

“She hasn’t tried anything on me yet but I feel its only a matter if time. It doesn’t help that the girls are feeding her desire with their cheers and wolf howls. The girl is terrifying, its like she’s looking at her next kill.” Beca sighed snuggling closer under Aubrey’s every tightening grip.

 

“I will be around in case she tries something. I haven’t had a good catfight in years.” Aubrey teased.

 

“Just be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt over me.”

 

“Beca don’t be silly. I am the daughter of a General. I know my way around basic hand combat. Besides, I would die for you babe. Now then, you need to get back to you tent and get your rest. Tomorrow you girls will be put through the ringer.” Aubrey kissed Beca once more and playfully smacked her on the butt as she walked out the door.

 

Luckily for Beca, Aubrey cut her a tiny bit of slack the next day but not enough to get the girls questioning it. Aubrey had the girls back in their groove and the next time Beca would see Aubrey would be at graduation and then Copenhagen.

 

Yes, the secret life was kind of a turn on. Sneaking around everyone’s back was so hot. Slipping out at night and sneaking back in before everyone woke was the life Beca lived for three years and it was going strong until that night in Copenhagen.

 

The Bella’s had one final standoff with DSM and the mighty Kommissar made it clear that she wasn’t interested in the silly plastic trophy. She ran the back of her soft hand down Beca’s cheek and made it clear that Beca would be her prize.

 

As fate would have it, the Bella’s pulled off the upset and won worlds. With morale higher than ever and the Bella’s legacy living for another day, the girls were eager to get to the after party.

 

“Come on you two! The Jiggle Juice is calling my name!” Chloe yelled triumphantly tugging on Beca and Aubrey’s wrist.

 

“Chlo I think I will stay behind. I’ve got a few work calls to make.” Aubrey lied.

 

“And you know I don’t drink. I think I will work on a few mixes.” Beca lied hoping Chloe wouldn’t see through their lies.

 

“Oh no you two don’t! We are going to celebrate so let’s go!” Chloe shouted getting her way.

 

The girls caved in and followed Chloe to the party. They would just mingle and say a few words and before too long, the others would be so wasted they will never know the two of them slipped out to celebrate for themselves. It always worked before, so they were confident in their plan.

 

Until Chloe noticed the two sitting at a booth in the far corner and she had to drag the entire Bella team over to join them.

 

“Guys! Isn’t this amazing! We actually did it!” Chloe said raising her glass.

 

“Now its time to go get some of that hot schnitzel.” Amy cheered as the Bella’s all agreed.

 

“Come on Beca! let’s go find tall, hot, and German.” Stacie grabbed Beca but Beca wouldn’t budge.

 

“Oh come on Beca, I’m sure she will be worth it.” Chloe winked.

 

Aubrey looked on trying to keep herself from going off. She held a firm grip on Beca’s hand under the table, letting her know she wasn’t letting her go.

 

“Guys I’m fine. Just let me grab a drink.” Beca compromised.

 

“But you don’t drink Beca?” Aubrey whispered. Beca turned around and winked and Aubrey caught on.

 

Beca scampered off and the Bella’s sat back down waiting for her to return.

 

“Aubrey you know what I realized.” Chloe called out across the table.

 

“No what?” She replied in curiosity.

 

“You and Beca would make a great couple!” Aubrey tried to keep from having a panic attack. She was beginning to sweat and her hands were getting clammy.

 

“What makes you think that?” She replied nervously.

 

“Well because you both…” Chloe was cut off by The Kommissar asking about Beca and the girls gladly pointed her out walking back from the bar.

 

Aubrey watched the girl make her way to the dance floor to cut Beca off. And now she could see why Beca had trouble standing up for herself. This Kommissar was hot. Not a blemish to be seen and had legs for days. But she also knew this woman was nothing but trouble.

 

She watched as the woman corned Beca and Beca being Beca backed down allowing herself to be this woman’s steppingstone. Kommissar started to play with Beca’s hair and Aubrey left Chloe rambling about whatever, she was too busy watching Beca panicking to listen.

 

She made a dash to the nearby duo and shoved Kommissar away from Beca. The Kommissar didn’t look to thrilled and shoved Aubrey back cussing her in German.

 

The two stood face to face and the entire crowd grew silent as the two blondes bickered over Beca.

 

“Tiny Maus is coming back with me. So step aside before you get hurt.”

 

Aubrey had enough of this woman, she clearly wasn’t going anywhere with her girlfriend,

“Listen you German Bimbo. Beca isn’t interested in you and I can confidently say as her friend and her girlfriend, if you don’t leave now, I’ll guarantee a lot of pain in your future because I am well trained in self-defense and I know 4 types of martial arts. I’ll take you down faster than a lion hunting an antelope.” Aubrey challenged not realizing she outed her and Beca.

 

“Did she say girlfriend?” Amy asked leaning over to Stacie and Chloe who were equally as shocked.

 

“Pftt, come find me whenever you want something worth having maus.” Kommissar called over to Beca and seductively surrendered off into the crowd.

 

Aubrey leaned over and took Beca into her side, “Told you I got your back.”

 

The music fired back up and the beat could be felt through the floor. Beca and Aubrey shared each other’s company until a cough caught there attention. Right, they got some explaining to do. And by the looks on the Bella’s faces, especially Chloe, who looked hurt, confused, and pissed off, they had a long night of explaining and questions to answer. Beca briefly thought about taking up drinking to help ease her through this upcoming interrogation. 


End file.
